To become
by JeniNeji
Summary: COMPLETE. AU. What if... Sesshomaru was Kagome's ward?
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

Beta: MissKatt

This story was inspired by Lillian, who told me about this challenge. If you like it, go and thank her. If you don't like it, go complain to her too ;]

* * *

**To become**

Chapter 1

* * *

Heavy rain fell nonstop, darkening the blue sky until it only left a growing ache and a small fear. Rain was fun, idly thought Kagome as she considered her pre-school children, but it also scared most of them, she finally accepted.

It was something that should be worked on early in life and many parents sometimes ignored this small topic. These fears, especially fears related to the designs of nature, should be overcome as soon as possible or else they could grow into something bigger and more dangerous.

A person who was afraid of rain and thunder would have a difficult life up ahead.

It was in a day like this, while the children napped, that she met one of her biggest challenges in life. Taisho Sesshomaru, four-years old, arrived to her Pre-school Facility in a day like this.

"Rain, rain…" sang Kagome to herself, "Go away."

**…**

**Dokuga_Contest Prompt: Rain, Rain, Go Away**

**Words: 147**

...


	2. Chapter 2

Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

Beta: MissKatt

* * *

**To become**

Chapter 2

* * *

Kagome sat on the wooden stairs as she watched her small charges play in the yard. Today the sky was bright, but not overly hot, which made the day as perfect as one could have it. During days like these, she had less trouble with the children. Usually, the scorching sun or rain always caused trouble.

Blue eyes made a quick survey around the yard and she found Sesshomaru, her only inu-youkai child in the school, sitting under the shade of a sakura tree. Alone. He was always alone and she was starting to worry.

At the beginning she thought he was merely shy, then the idea he just didn't like to socialize crossed her mind as time progressed. It was concerning, but not overly so. If that was the case, he just needed to learn. Sadly, that didn't seem to be the case.

Sesshomaru _enjoyed_ his solitude. _That_ was concerning.

With a sigh she moved towards her inu-ward and sat a fair distance away, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. Right now she wanted to talk to him and needed him to feel at ease, "Good morning, Sesshomaru-kun."

Golden eyes moved from the children to her in a bored fashion and then he nodded in acknowledgment, "Good morning, Kagome-san."

The miko smiled, at least he didn't lack manners, "Why do you not play with the others? Are you afraid?" she didn't think that was it, but it opened the topic for conversation neatly.

As expected, his golden eyes narrowed in annoyance, "This Sesshomaru is not afraid," he said tightly, "This Sesshomaru doesn't mingle with the likes of them. They lack honor," he said in a very serious tone.

Kagome's eyes widened with disbelief, "Honor?" she asked more out of surprise than anything else. When did he even learn the word _honor_? He was just four years old! Right… he was a pure inuyoukai which meant his parents must be youkai, and old, too. At such age, their view of the world was much different than hers.

Sesshomaru blushed, growled, and crossed his arms over his chest before turning his face away and mutter, "They sang 'Hey diddle diddle' to this Sesshomaru."

It took all of her willpower not to laugh at his offended expression.

…..

**Dokuga_Contest Prompt: Hey, Diddle Diddle**

**Words: 375**

**...  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

Beta:** MissKatt**

* * *

**To become**

Chapter 3

* * *

Monday arrived with it too much energy. Some of the children were acting as they normally do while others seemed to have finally returned to heaven. It all depended on their parents. If the parents took the children out in the weekends, they arrived sedated and at ease. If on the contrary, they had a lot of pent up energy which they were dying to release.

Days like this caused some strain for her. She had to alternate between high-energy games and quiet games. It was more complicated when she had youkai children and human children. Hanyou were few and the human parent was usually over protective so she had received perhaps two during her five years working here.

The children greeted each other euphorically and it brought a smile to Kagome. Well, almost all of the children. As always, Sesshomaru was his lonesome self. She sighed internally, "Everyone! Round up! Let's play duck, duck, goose!"

Immediately a round of cheers erupted and the kids began to run around to take their positions. She glanced at them and raised an eyebrow. Almost everyone.

"Sesshomaru-kun," she called and the pup's head snapped her way and he sent her a chilly glare, "Come join us." It was said softly, but it was an order.

Sesshomaru hesitated a moment, but gave in and took an empty space. As soon as he did the others stared at him in silence, gauging him in a new light. They did not expect his company and did not entirely welcome it either.

"Here I go," Kagome said quickly to break the tension and after a pair of rounds chose a vivid fox-youkai boy who eagerly gave chase. Kagome laughed when the little trickster managed to catch her and once again tried, but this time chose her victim more wisely.

A short, black haired human girl with a missing tooth was a smarter victim. The girl screamed and tried to catch her, but she was outsmarted. Kagome laughed when the girl pouted in frustration. Then the girl looked around and blushed. Kagome's eyes narrowed when the girl's eyes fell on a certain boy. For a moment she internally hesitated. She didn't know what to expect when the girl neared the grumpy inuyoukai and touched him. The girl's blush increased and she ran away.

Sesshomaru didn't even try to chase.

He stalked his prey chanting duck, duck, duck, until he reached her.

She _did_ give chase.

…..

**Dokuga_ Contest Prompt: Duck, Duck, Goose**

**Words: 407**


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

Beta:** MissKatt**

* * *

**To become**

Chapter 4

* * *

One of the following days found Kagome meddling in nature's grasp at midday. She had seen something bounce out of the yard and had childishly followed. The animal was running at a slow speed so she had no trouble keeping the pace. She did try to be as silent as she could, that way she wouldn't scare it away.

A wide grin appeared on her face when she noticed the small, fluffy animal stop and twitch its long ears next to a healthy bush before jumping inside.

_Got'cha._

The miko moved closer to the bush and easily found the small hole that served as home to the rabbit family. A grin sketched on her face once more and she laid down on the floor as she peeked inside the dark home.

"Mou," she whined when she could see nothing but darkness…and dirt, "Come out, come out… peek-a-boo," she mocked sang with a strange whine at the end which would definitely not help a fearful creature into feeling safer.

"Boo!" cried a young child as he sprang over her back. Kagome screamed out, probably damaging the rabbit's ears for life, and rolled away from what she perceived as danger. She pushed the little body away from hers, but before she could roll away the tiny body was upon her, laugher filling the air. It took Kagome a moment to calm down and rationalize what was happening, but then a surprised, "Sesshomaru?" left her parted lips, "Did you just _hunt_ me?" she asked with a playful smile.

The young inu merely smirked, but he looked impossibly adorable with his messy hair and dirtied face. Sometimes she wondered how a hunter like him could be so cute.

….

**Dokuga_Contest Prompt: Peek-a-Boo!**

**Words: 284**

**...  
**

**Thanks for the reviews!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

Beta:** MissKatt**

* * *

**To become**

Chapter 5

* * *

It was the weekend and Touga had decided that it was time for some family time. Sesshomaru was never one to agree or disagree so he simply followed his father instructions and got ready; he even helped his younger sibling, Inuyasha, to get dressed. Inuyasha was a hanyou, two years old, and had trouble dressing up and tying his shoes. He was not that bad though.

It was his duty as an older brother, and future alpha of the pack, to help his younger sibling. After all, only honorable inu managed to secure a peaceful reign. He planned on having a long, peaceful reign. Like his father's.

His father and his mother, Kogane, had decided to go to the park and have a picnic. Sesshomaru's mother knew him well for she knew he loved the outdoors and the scent of wild flowers. He was very happy today.

In fact, he was so happy that when his parents suggested they take a trip down the river he even taught his younger sibling the 'Row, row, row your boat song'. Even though he thought it lame, boring, and useless.

….

**Dokuga_Contest Prompt: Row, Row, Row Your Boat**

**Words: 187**

**...  
**

D'aww! Thanks for the feedback everyone!**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

Beta:** MissKatt**

* * *

**To become**

Chapter 6

* * *

It was an odd day, this day, thought Kagome as her vision blurred.

Why was she in pain?

Ah, she remembered now. Someone walked inside her place late that evening. Yes… it was a woman.

She was crying, recalled Kagome. Why was she crying?

Yes… she said some strange things. About a man who had betrayed her or something. It was a tad bit uncomfortable, dealing with a woman in such a state of disarray, but she tried.

Perhaps she shouldn't have. What did she have to do with such a woman? Nothing! Stupid female pity! Perhaps she should have suspected it was _more _than just that. Perhaps she should have noticed that this was also the day Sesshomaru had stayed late with her. His father _never_ failed to pick the young inuchild on time.

Maybe she should have taken notice or been more attentive of the way Sesshomaru stiffened when he saw the woman, but the pity inside of her won. Feelings won over logic. She was stupid like that sometimes.

The woman produced a bow and an arrow at horrendous speed out of nowhere and aimed it at the young inu. Instinct won her over, again, and without thinking Kagome jumped in front of the child. It had been on time too for the powered arrow stroke her heart in that exact second.

Ah, yes. The pain… it came with a surprise and a bad joke. A twinkle, twinkling stars, mock her behind her eyes. A surge of miko powers.

_Miko._

She felt her inside scrunch up and her soul hammered against this foreign energy, but she could not control it; she could not fight it. She had never been attacked by another miko before.

She vaguely heard a small growl, quickly followed by a battle cry. Then she heard another cry followed by another. She didn't know what was happening. She could barely think beyond the pain.

She dimly felt something. She felt a surge of green youki and then… the she felt the sphere of miko powers fade away.

…

**Dokuga_Contest Prompt: Twinkle, twinkle**

**Words: 342**

**...  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

Beta:** MissKatt**

* * *

**To become**

Chapter 7

* * *

Touga felt his heir's energy. He felt his fear through their bond.

It gave him the power to unchain himself from the trapping binds that held him in place. It took him half a second to release his beast and fly to the Higurashi Pre-School.

It took him all of ten seconds to arrive.

He spent a second transforming back into his humanoid self… and finally another to break the woman's neck.

The woman gasped in surprise and it was the last thing she did. Then her body fell limp to the floor and the woman's long hair floated away, leaving the woman's pretty face open to his appraisal. It lasted only a minute though because she broke down as if she were made of glass… and then as dust floated away.

A loud pounding in his head and a skip of his heart were his reactions. "I-Izayoi?" he whispered in horror. Why? She was Inuyasha's mother… why would she attack Sesshomaru?

Izayoi hadn't wanted the child, but he wouldn't allow her to abort. He cared not if she was the miko of the Shikon or not, she should have thought of that before tangling with one such as him. If being so pure was that important… she shouldn't have slept with him in the first place. He paid her handsomely to have the pup, he even kept her secret… why would she come here to attack Sesshomaru? It didn't make sense… what would he tell Inuyasha when he grew up and asked about his mother? He cursed.

"Father!" cried Sesshomaru and the desperation in his voice made the older Taiyoukai turn to his pup.

The pup was crying over the still body of the Higurashi woman. He could hear the woman's heart beating slowly, but it was trailing off. A glimmering arrow rested over her heart, and he was quick to notice the pink hue of miko energy. Then again, he could also see her bluish miko energy coiling around this other one. "She's fighting it," explained Touga as he walked to the pair.

"I-Izayoi tried to kill me," sobbed Sesshomaru as he gripped Kagome's hand with shaking hands, "Kagome-san saved me," he finally howled, crystalline tears falling down from his golden eyes.

Touga sighed, feeling terrible about what had happened to the young woman… and at the same time eternally grateful. She had saved his pup. So, he sat next to Sesshomaru and pulled the younger inu to his lap and together they watched for hours as the woman fought for her life.

It was late during the night when she lost the fight. "We all fall down," said the Inu no Taisho with a despairing voice.

Higurashi Kagome, however, did not die. Instead she fell prey to a spell which would freeze her time for eternity.

….

**Dokuga_Contest Prompt: Ring Around the Rosie**

**Words: 469**

**...  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

Beta:** MissKatt**

* * *

**To become**

Chapter 8

* * *

The world was dark. It always was, much more inside this accursed dome. There was no helping it though. The world had died centuries ago. A surreal amount of technological weapons copped up with a high amount of fools made life outside this circular sphere impossible.

The air was polluted.

The water was undrinkable.

The soil was barren.

As always, Naraku sighed his resignation. There was not much that could be done. He was a powerful hanyou, but he was no match for some of the youkai in the upper chain. Sure, he was good with deceptions, but treading in those waters was too dangerous. He could not risk it…not now.

Red eyes moved to the pair of hanyou girls, Kagura and Kanna, playing pat-a-cake in his fake garden. The trees and the animals looked very real, but they were simple look-alike robots. The girls didn't seem to mind though, and he was pleased they seemed to enjoy what he could give them.

There were those days, however, when simply conforming was not enough. Some days, and nights, he pondered about the restriction of information he was subjected to.

Was the world outside really dead?

Was life unsustainable behind these proton-infused walls?

He pursed his lips and his red eyes shone brighter for a moment.

If only he could somehow get pass the Youkai King, the Taiyoukai Sesshomaru, he could find out. He was, sadly, too strong to take on. The Taiyoukai had his weakness, everyone knew it, but so far no one had managed to exploit it.

The Taiyoukai was obsessed with a human woman; a cursed woman who many said he wanted as mate. She slept inside his castle behind diamond crystal walls. So far her chambers had proven to be impenetrable.

If only someone managed to break through and kill her… that simple thing would change the world. For ages Sesshomaru had been searching for a cure to her curse. He would be broken to pieces if she were to die.

Her death… that was what every single being with youkai blood, like him, was waiting for. Then they would rebel. Then they would take the world.

….

**Dokuga_Contest Prompt: Pat-a-Cake**

**Words: 360**

**...  
**

**JeniNeji's Note:  
**

Ehrm... Dokuga Contest's Child Play Challenge only has 9 prompts... so next one is supposed to be the last chapter ^^**  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

Beta:** MissKatt**

* * *

**To become**

Chapter 9

* * *

Sesshomaru walked down the halls of his castle with a goal. It had been centuries ago when he had felt this sort of anticipation.

He finally found it!

The Taiyoukai pressed his hand to the secret pocket over the heart on his silver and blue PaSuit. He released a breath when he felt the item he had hunted for so long resting there.

It was finally time. Many called him insane, other called him fool, but none understood him. No one could. It mattered little to him if he was considered the black sheep of the family or the mentally instable one. The truth was he was the one with the power and they had to obey him. He was the only one with the true ability, and blood, to rule. They had to obey.

The tall Taiyoukai flew the last steps to _her_ chamber, long tresses of silver hair floating behind him, and pushed the door open. He closed the door behind him and stalked to her bed; movements impossibly sensuous in his body-tight suit, "Good evening, Kagome."

As expected, and as always, she kept her silence. He merely smirked. He knew today was going to be different. Today, she was going to wake up. Finally.

He sat at her side and kissed her nose tenderly. After that, he took some of her meters-long ebony hair and pressed it to his cheek comfortingly before using it to surround his neck. He kept her hair in perfect condition, brushing it almost daily, and sleeping with it as if it were his long-lost mokomoko. He missed mokomoko too.

After taking comfort of her, he finally dug out his treasure. The Shikon no Tama glowed a dark pink on his tainted hand, but as he drew the object closer to her it turned a pearlescent pink. Golden eyes watched with rapt attention to the changes of the Jewel before pressing the sought after item into her heart. The arrow which had cursed her had disappeared ages ago… but not the curse. The curse kept strong.

A gasp escaped the Taiyoukai when the Jewel sunk greedily inside of her and its energy faded from the world. His heart ran thrice as fast. His hand sweated. His golden eyes feel hot.

This was it.

This was it…

…this…

As if per magic, which was true, a pink glow emanated from under her skin and she awoke with a hungry gulp for breath which propelled her up into the bed.

He had planned on hugging her for life, kissing her for life…_anything_… but he could not move.

It took a second for him to know something was wrong, though. She instantly fell back to the bed with a mortal cry. Fear prickled at his heart and he surged towards her and studied her face. As soon as their eyes met she screamed.

The Taiyoukai winced and moved back a little, "Kagome," he said in a loud voice, "Do not be afraid… it is I, Sesshomaru."

While he spoke, her scream died down and blue eyes scanned his face curiously. The scrutiny lasted almost a full minute, "Se-Se—sho—ma—ru?"

Elation like he has never known tickled his chest and he bent down and touched his forehead to hers, "Kagome… you are finally back." He whispered in a prayer and nuzzled his nose to her hair.

"Se—shoma—ru… it…hurts," her voice came forced, in pain, "my…bo—dy."

Sesshomaru let out a relieved breath, "It is understandable, Kagome, don't worry… you'll get better," he explained and then moved away to meet her eyes, "You've been asleep for a long, long time. You must get therapy to regain the use of your body."

Kagome frowned, and winced in pain, "How…lo—ng?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in thought, and then replied, "Five hundred years."

Kagome gasped and her eyes expressed horror, "Wh-at?"

"Shh," cajoled Sesshomaru and once again rubbed his nose to her hair, "Calm down..."

"Why? Why am…I alive?" asked Kagome, tears flowing down blue eyes, "I—am suppo-sed to be…dead."

Sesshomaru frowned and was about to speak when he noted the glow to her skin intensify. Golden eyes watched as the light seemingly started healing tissue, muscle, and gave her back the rosy color he remembered she had when she was alive.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked fearfully, "What is happening to me?" she asked, her gaze looking at him pleadingly.

The Taiyoukai settled besides her and brought her close to him body, "You saved me, remember Kagome?" he asked in a murmur, "You took an enchanted arrow for me."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrow but then mumbled, "The woman."

"Yes… Izayoi…my half-brother's mother," Sesshomaru said softly, "You saved me. I owe you."

Kagome frowned, "That's why," she said, nothing hindering her speech anymore, "you seemed to know her," she breathed out in surprise and he nodded, "You…you owe me nothing… I wanted to. Besides… I was _dead_… how could I ask payment?"

Sesshomaru growled, "I wanted to pay," he said and pressed his face to her neck, "My life is yours since you saved me… now, since I saved you, your life is mine," he said possessively.

Kagome shivered, "Eh? No… now we are even," she said logically, a little apprehensively even. She never learned to deal with him as a child and now, as an adult, he was scary and possibly very dangerous.

"No," growled Sesshomaru again and nicked the skin of her neck in disapproval, "I've been waiting a long time. You are mine."

Anger startled bubbling inside of her, and a lot of confusion, "Sesshomaru-"

"No," he snarled now and hugged her smaller frame tightly against him, "Say you are mine," he demanded while applying more pressure to her frail, and recovering, body, "Say you will stay with me forever! Say you will not leave me alone again!"

Tears of helplessness came to Kagome, "Sesshomaru-kun-"

"No!" he roared, "This Sesshomaru is not a child anymore! He's older than you! Say it!" once again he said and this time he pressed his fangs threateningly over her pale neck. He waited for her to say it, growling low in his throat, but she resisted. He got angry, his eyes bled red, "Say it!"

"I'll stay!" screamed Kagome when the lack of oxygen made her chest hurt. When he didn't let go she dug her nails into his side and tried to claw at him. It was useless, "I will stay forever!" she cried, desperate for air.

The Taiyoukai rumbled approvingly and sank his long fangs into her shoulder. Kagome screamed and kicked, but her shorter legs helped none. After ten seconds he released her and licked her wound, "Welcome to my pack, my beloved Kagome."

Kagome sighed softly when she was finally released and took the much needed oxygen her lungs demanded. After some moments her blue eyes went up to his and something inside of her stirred. His eyes, in that moment, resembled the eyes of the child she was familiar with. Behind that gold shone his insecurity, his loneliness, and that need to reach out, to prove himself. That heavy weight of one who was born to be a ruler… she knew then, who he was. Who he still was.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered warmly, understandingly.

"Kagome…san," he replied back with a guilty expression.

The awakened miko smiled and reached out for his hand, "Everything will be all right," she told him reassuringly and he squeezed her hand back, "I am with you now."

Sesshomaru nodded his head and smiled a peaceful smile. Then he pulled her closer and settled his chin over the crown of her hair and closed his eyes. "This feels good…your warmth, Kagome-san," he whispered with a smile and then promptly fell asleep.

Finally, after five hundred years he finally slept peacefully. He even _dreamed_! He dreamt about the wild flowers he used to love so much and their appealing scent… and Kagome and him, sunbathing amongst them.

….

**Dokuga_Contest Prompt: Baa, Baa, Black Sheep**

**Words: 1327**

**FIN FIN**

**This is 'the end' of this story. If I try another challenge, I will probably just continue this story ^^**

**Thanks for the support!**


End file.
